Camino de Espinas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Makie nunca pensó que el guía en su camino, seria Kagehisa. Makie/Anotsu


**_Pareja: _**_Kagehisa x Makie._

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenece, todo es de su respectivo creador, en este caso Hiroaki Samura._

* * *

**_Camino de Espinas_**

* * *

Ese hombre, ese chico, los de su género, podían significar el fin abrupto de una. Makie estaba segura que no debía confiar en él, mucho menos si era un guerrero, seguidor del camino de la espada; si sus ojos a veces le recordaban a los de su padre. No debía confiar en él, no debía, pero sentía, y con todo el temor, ella misma acabó hundida ante el extraño encanto de ese chico, Anotus Kagehisa, líder del Ittô-Ryû

Tal vez la atracción venía del hecho, que ese chico llegaba todos los días, y pagaba por sus servicios, más nunca la tocaba. Solo la miraba, hablaba, pedía que le tocase una canción, y cerraba los ojos, tapaba sus párpados con las pestañas, y se hundía en una pasividad poco típica en un guerrero. Él, a lo mejor, no era distinto a los otros, pero le hacía sentir distinta. Llegando al mes, decidió que se quedaría como prostituta de ese día para adelante, si ese hombre la tocaba. Nunca pasó, es más, el día antes de que la comprase del burdel vino con la historia más curiosa que pudo escuchar, una historia ya sabida, aquel cuento que pertenecía a uno de sus tantos capítulos en la vida. Haciéndole recordar la senda elegida hace mucho.

— Ven conmigo, Maestra de infancia. Mi Escuela será inigualable, teniendo la fortaleza de la que eres propietaria.

Makie lo miró, sus ojos estaban vacios.

_Así que era por eso, _se dijo, estaba un poco decepcionada, no, tal vez, estaba demasiado.

— Mis habilidades se han diluido con el tiempo. Creo estar oxidada, ya que no envaino mi espada, desde hace un buen tiempo. Siento decirle, Señor Kagehisa, que no soy tan útil como vos crees, esos tiempos murieron desde que decidí vender mi cuerpo a causa del hambre.

El hombre le sonrió condescendiente, pero no parecía decepcionado. La firmeza en su mirada seguía presente, no se borró a pesar de las desalentadoras palabras de la mujer con pálido rostro.

— El talento no se pierde, puede oxidarse un poco, pero podemos volver a traerlo. Quiero ver, de nuevo, aquello que me mostró la senda que debo elegir. Maestra de infancia, vengo buscándote desde hace mucho tiempo. Eres irremplazable para mí.

Los labios temblaron. _¿Qué era esto?,_ no sabía si con ello era feliz, o si la infelicidad la comía viva. Eran varios sentimientos, se acordó de su padre. Con la cabeza baja, mirando al suelo, y los pies de él asintió.

— Pondré a juego mi vida de ser necesario, a favor de su nombre, Kagehisa-dono.

Ella no vio como él fruncía el seño ante esas palabras.

-o-

_Se parece a mi padre. _

Ese era el hecho irrefutable. Makie, sentía el cosquilleo de sus labios, el beso furtivo que había deseado tanto, ahora parecía veneno que comía sus entrañas.

_¿No podía ser feliz?_

_ ¿Acaso ella, por ser una mujer con el don de la Espada merecía sufrir?_

_ ¿La sangre derramada por su hermano la había maldecido? _

_¿O era acaso ese don lo que la volvía una escoria ante los ojos de Dios?_

Makie no quería llorar, pero lo hacía, seguía derrumbada en el suelo, mientras quejidos lastimeros salían por sus labios. Nunca pensó que se sentiría así… mas bien, nunca pensó en su porvenir una vez haya decidido tomar la vida de su padre. Y siquiera había logrado ese objetivo, al final había pensado que lo mejor era terminar sus días como su madre, consolando el alma rota de otros hombres, ser prostituta no era malo. Ella de igual forma, no podía decidir si elegir ese camino, o bien seguir con el que una vez había trazado. Estaba confundida, y la infelicidad la engullía cada día más. La sonata de una amarga canción se prolongaba por su mente, todo era tan triste.

¿Qué podía hacer?, las respuestas desfilaban por su mente, ninguna era la acertada. No deseaba matar, así mismo, no se creía la correcta para consolar. Había mucha rabia en ella, también la desesperanza la estaba volviendo un ser pasivo. Su contradicción era la pérdida.

Entonces escuchó voces, pero no las escuchó, eran susurros perdidos en el viento, nada importes comparadas con las voces de su mente. Y entonces, se acordó de algo, las palabras de Hatsu, y ahí entendió todo. Ella no tenía nada que esperar, nadie se lo daría, no habría una obra de caridad del Dios omnipotente. Era algo obvio, ella era una flor deshojada, ninguna tras perder los pétalos puede creer que algún días estas reaparecerán, era inaudito. Que estúpida era, sufrir tanto por una respuesta tan obvia. Si no había esperanza, solo quedaba proseguir.

Kagehisa no era progreso, pero tenía una deuda que saldar, sentimientos que matar al mismo tiempo. Los lamentos cesaron, y con la caída de su propio cabello, proclamó la elección de su camino. O eso quería creer, lo intentó, pero de igual forma siquiera pudo rebanar el pescuezo de un desconocido que quería morir. Cerró los ojos, no importaba, ella solo iba por una cabeza, solo una, no importaban los demás, esa niña le había recordado a sí misma, y su perdida sagacidad.

Dejó a Anotsu sin una despedida, solo una nota de disculpas, que tal vez no debería haber dejado. Ella solo tenía que terminar con su padre, y después con su inútil existencia.

-o-

Su mano dolía, el pecho dolía, los recuerdos dolían, todo era dolor.

Ella acabó por resignarse a dejarse morir en una casa de muerte, en un pueblo que no conocía, con el aroma de la decadencia de su padre impregnándose en su cuerpo, volviendo a asumir la misma profesión que su madre. Esa era su vida, era obvio que así acabaría, no, en realidad lo patético es que siquiera haya podido acabar lo emendado, y ahora aquí se encontraba, rota, rota como nunca antes. Los ojos perdidos en la lejanía, y nunca miraba nada, el paisaje era el mismo, no era rojo, era negro, solo negro.

Cuando las esperanzas se estaban muriendo, no, cuando estas se extinguieron en su totalidad, ahora que siquiera podía elegir una ruta, por el mal que ella misma se hizo, apareció él, y se supone que no volvería a verlo, pero Kagehisa es raro, y sigue empecinado en ir tras ella, por más que al final, Makie no fuera en su totalidad la figura mítica que vio en su infancia. Pero Anotsu estaba aquí, y no sabía, si llorar o sonreír, no hizo ninguno de los dos, no al principio al menos.

Fue una conversación un tanto brusca, había reclamos incluidos, y un tanto de ironía, muchas respuestas arbitrarias. Pero quería seguir con él, lo inmundo no era tanto así, cuando él estaba, quería pensarse feliz al menos por un segundo, quería hacer eso, pero en su despedida, cuando ella sentía ese nudo el pecho al saber que se iría, escuchó lo que no quería saber. Anotsu había contraído nupcias, y se supone que ella sabía que esa promesa echa en el puente era una mentira, pero no para de doler aquello, y la mano seguía doliendo, mucho más el pecho, las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas. Era tan patética, cómo podía haber guardado un poco de esperanzas, en ser algo más que una herramienta suya. Las lágrimas siguieron descendiendo. Fue a ello su sorpresa, cuando lo vio entrar farfullando su nombre, el pecho se crispó, y sintió un irracional miedo, retrocedió en si misma un poco, pero él se acercó de unas cuantas zancadas a ella, le quito la pipa que tenía en ella una droga que estaba usando para soportar el dolor, y después en un arrebato, colérico, agarró su mano derecha, y lentamente sacó los paños que llevaba encima, y vio lo que no debería ver. El desprecio se dibujo en su rostro, al ver la maravilla, siendo arruinada por unos cuantos hilos impreso en la carne, en una mezcla de piel, el rojo de la sangre, y el blanco de ese mismo objeto.

— ¿Acaso estás loca? — decidió hacer salir.

Y ella estrechó los ojos, y contesto a toda replica. Y al final, como si la ira que en un momento nació se hubiera ido, solo empezó a llorar, narrando la tonta historia, donde ella fue a cobrar la vida de su padre, y siquiera tuvo las agallas para acabar con el trabajo. Su vida era un asco, un desperdicio, esa mano era la maldición, ella estaba maldita, por ser una guerrera, eso fue lo que arruinó su infancia, eso fue lo que le arruinó la vida. Pero él no creía eso, él apreciaba lo que ella odiaba, él no sanaba heridas de forma mágica, pero hablaba de la cicatrización, y el progreso con estas mismas. Él le recordó que había derramado sangre con la espada, y de esa misma forma tendría que redimirse.

_¿Kagehisa era como su padre? _

Mientras él la agarraba entre brazos, y le decía como un tonto consuelo, que el dolor sentido, al sacar todos esos hilos que restringían la movilidad de su mano, se saldarían todos sus pecados, ella no pudo evitar pensar, si él lo hacía por verla solo como una arma, o si había otros motivos, más egoístas, algo que era solo para él, y no una ideología. Hubiera querido preguntar, no lo hizo, dolía mucho, y los únicos sonidos que podían salir de sus labios eran sollozos lastimeros. Cuando todo acabó, él la tendió en la cama, con una dulzura no típica de un guerrero, ella estaba rendida, inconsciente, no sintió como Kagehisa acariciaba sus cabellos antes de marcharse.

-o-

Esta vida es irónica, tal vez demasiado.

Una vez haya decidido no huir de su propio don, de su propio camino, como una mujer guerrera; se encontró al poco tiempo enferma, e inútil. Tuberculosis, ese era el diagnóstico, y sabía que no se curaría, sus pulmones se morían, este era el Karma, el Karma de su familia, de su legado. Ella nació para estar manchada de sangre, ese era su destino. Anotsu no quiso creer en lo que ella decía, y era distinto a la imagen creada hace tiempo, él venía y la agarraba, la besaba a pesar de saberla enferma de un virus contagioso. "Kagehisa," de sus labios salía su nombre, y este se quedaba en el olvido mientras tocaba su rostro, y todo desaparecía en la cercanía, todo. Ella estaba tan rota, tan vacía, y él con sus palabras, y su ideología, siendo ese chico caprichoso, y echo al maduro que era, la tenía más llena de lo que era, - porque ella estaba hueca, - ante él ella era mujer y guerrera, ambos, ella se entremetía consigo misma, y se mostraba completa. Parecía que la cosa iba bien, tal vez no tanto, pero lo suficiente, y entonces… vino el adiós.

Tal vez ese era el momento perfecto, para que alguien se ría de la circunstancias. ¿Qué fue de ellos?, se supone que Kagehisa la instaba a agarrar la espada, ella dimitía ante la idea, se supone que las cosas eran inversas. Anotsu, no la dejaría en un lugar, y le diría en pocas palabras, "sé una civil, estas libre de ser una guerrera," y ella no agarraría los ropajes de él en un puño, e intentaría retenerlo un momento. Ella estaba vacía, pero no era tan patética como una vez se creyó, no era tan débil, no era un ser frágil que debía ser protegido, y resguardado, ella había nacido para ser el monstruo que cause desesperación en el adversario. Ella era el ente que traía la desgracia, puede que lo sea, y así, viviría hasta su final, y daría hasta lo último de su vida, retomaría la promesa de dar la vida por él, que una vez hizo, todo sea por Anotsu, todo sea por ella misma. Todo sea por no sentir sus manos inútiles, y la vida un desperdicio.

Cuando se despidieron, con lágrimas que se resbalaban por las mejillas, el corazón roto, y renovado, todo al mismo tiempo. Decidió, que ahora no se quedaría en un lugar con ganas de resignarse. Eso siempre hacía, había pensado muchas en el suicidio, por el simple hecho de no ver salidas, ahora solo quería caminar hacia delante, lo más que podía. Anotsu en ciertos sentidos fue su salvador, él no era luz incandescente, ni un hombre de bien, no era el mejor partido para nadie, pero ella tampoco lo era, tenía un expediente manchado de rojo, y muy poco hombres estarían interesados en una mujer que le gane en destreza, y fuerza. La última pizca de su, supuesta inútil vida, la dio en batalla, pero lo hizo con gusto, ella ya no era prisionera de una maldición, siquiera la enfermedad fue lo que la liquido, y protegió a lo único amado hasta su último respiro. Sus manos estaban rojas, y el viento soplaba, poco a poco, todos los pecados que se pegaron en su alma se iban desvaneciendo. La flor de invierno por fin se marchitó.

* * *

Ya me temo, que nadie comentará. Pero… amo esta pareja, y no puedo morir, o dejar de escribir, – si alguna vez pasa, - sin haber hecho algo de ellos, de todos los animes y mangas, tengo predilección por esta pareja, es tan… no sé, simplemente veo en ellos lo que estaba buscando.

A alguien le gustó, al menos sea un poco¿? Espero alguien haya disfrutado de esta historia, como yo. Nos vemos en otra.


End file.
